1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to an image forming apparatus configured to transport a sheet-type recording medium.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus including a skew roller and a guide member configured to transport paper (a recording medium) while bringing the paper into abutment with a reference surface provided on one side in a paper width direction to align the paper on the one side (so-called side registration) provided in the interior thereof is known. The guide member is provided along a paper transporting direction at an end portion on the one side in the paper width direction. The skew roller is provided so that a rotating center shaft thereof extends obliquely with respect to the paper width direction and is configured to transport the paper in the paper transporting direction while skewing the paper toward the guide member.
In the apparatus of this type, as described in respective publications shown below, in convenience of simplification of the configuration and space of the arrangement, the skew roller may be provided in the vicinity of the guide member and supported in a cantilevered structure from the outside with respect to the guide member in the paper width direction. Such a configuration is employed in many cases when so-called a double-sided printing tray (re-transporting unit) used for performing image formation on both surfaces of the paper is configured to be demountably mounted with respect to a body portion of the image forming apparatus.
Here, in the configuration as described above, the side registration transport of the paper is performed desirably by the skew roller being supported desirably.